Professor Holmes and Professor Watson Go To Hogwarts
by materia user at 221b
Summary: It was a quiet day at 221b. Too quiet. John should have known that Sherlock was up to something. Now John and Sherlock are going to Hogwarts as the new Muggle Studies and DADA professors to catch the serial murderer Sirius Black. Set in the 3rd book. Squib!John Wizard!lock Teacher!lock Gen pairings.
1. No Post On Sundays

**Author's Note: Okay, so I've been reading a lot of SherlockxHP crossover fics. I'm not really a writer but I had a few ideas so I decided to try writing my own. Like I said, I've read a lot of fics so many things have just become headcanon now. If I've taken ideas from your story or a story you know and have not given the correct credit, please let me know. I'll make sure to give you a shout out. Also, thank you to anyone that is taking the time to read this. It would mean a lot if you could give me feedback and suggestions because, as of right now, I don't really have any plan besides that it is set in the third book. Pointing out any typos, grammatical errors, inaccuracies or any other mistakes would be appreciated. I also have no idea what life in the UK is like. All of that knowledge is from the books, movies or the show. I apologize for the short chapter. This is really only an intro.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Harry Potter. I'm just temporarily borrowing characters, concepts and settings.**

* * *

Over the years, John Watson has become accustomed to the eccentricities of his flatmate. Explosions and other hazards at all hours of the night? Okay. Human body parts in the kitchen? Fine. Rude remarks and juvenile tantrums? Daily occurrence. John is no stranger to having important or startling information revealed to him at inopportune times, or as an offhanded remark due to Sherlock's notorious habit of saying things out of the blue, and with little regard for human emotion. After years of living with the self proclaimed sociopath, John Watson had thought he was immune to anything his flatmate could throw at him. He was wrong.

* * *

It was a calm Sunday afternoon in 221b. It was a day off for John so he was in the kitchen making tea. After a while he noticed something. It was too quiet. There were no experiments, no explosions, no gunshots and not even any violin. Sherlock hadn't had a case in weeks. By now, he should have been rampaging around the flat, bored out of his mind, but John hadn't heard a sound out of him all day. Slightly concerned, John took his tea into the living room to check on his suspiciously well-behaved flatmate only to find him in the same position John had seen him in last. _Am I actually going to have a nice quiet day off today?_ John wondered to himself. Clad in his blue dressing gown, the consulting detective was stretched out on the couch, hands steepled under his chin, eyes closed, presumably thinking deeply about one thing or another. As John walked out of the kitchen, he spoke.

"John."

"Hmm?" John looked up as he took his usual seat by the fireplace. His eyes were on Sherlock as he lifted his cup to his lips.

"Make sure you're packed by tonight. We're leaving for Hogwarts first thing in the morning." John nearly choked on his tea. Of all the things he expected his friend to say at that moment, this was nowhere near any of them. Once his coughing fit died down John spoke.

"Wait a minute. _What?._ Sherlock you're a-?"

"A wizard. Yes."

"How did you know I-?" Sherlock sighed.

"I saw the signs John. I've had my suspicions for a while, however, they were only confirmed earlier today."

"And how was that?"

"Simple. You received a letter from your sister this morning. Last time I checked, there's no post on Sundays. Also, the window, that had been shut tight last night, was left slightly open this morning. Obviously, you had been too distracted by the letter and neglected to shut it properly." At this point Sherlock stood up and went to pick up the open envelope that was left on the desk as he continued his deduction. "No postal stamp and written on parchment, not paper, with a quill, and sealed with wax. Unless Harry has suddenly taken an interest in calligraphy, I do believe this letter was sent from the magical community. Additionally, these scratches here at the top indicate the letter being held in a bird's beak. Obviously sent via owl post." Sherlock finished his deduction with the same satisfied look he always wore when knew he was being clever.

"Fine. Okay, fine," John said. His tea had long been forgotten now as he struggled to wrap his mind around the fact that Sherlock Holmes is a bloody _wizard._ His flatmate was many things but he had never expected a wizard to be one of them. Nothing about Sherlock said, 'magic'. His clothes, if slightly dramatic were definitely muggle clothes. With all his talk of logic and reason, 'magic' is the last thing you would expect him to be. John took a minute to process things before speaking again. "So, you deduced that I am part of, or at the very least, aware of the magical world. I suppose I really shouldn't be that surprised, but why the _hell_ , are we going to Hogwarts now?" Sherlock grinned.

"Good, John. Now you're asking the right questions! I also received a letter this morning. Apparently, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is in need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and has contacted me for the position." John stared blankly at his friend.

"You're going to be a teacher."

"Yes."

"You. You're going to teach kids. Real students. In an actual school."

"Of course."

"So let me get this straight. You, Sherlock Holmes, the great consulting detective who won't even leave the flat for anything less than a 7, are leaving for a whole school year to teach at a magic school in Scotland?"

"Yes, John. That's what I've just said. Do keep up."

"Okay, but why am I coming? If you want to go prancing around the magical world, grading papers and giving detentions, go ahead. Just leave me out of it!"

"Professor Dumbledore was also looking for a Muggle Studies professor so I volunteered you. After all, I'd be lost without my blogger." With that, Sherlock went to his bedroom leaving a stunned John Watson in the living room with an open envelope, and a cold cup of tea.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I really like the idea of Sherlock being a professor at the school and I thought it would be fun if John was too. I had the problem of figuring out their back stories. They can't both have gone to Hogwarts because they met for the first time when Mike Stamford introduced them and I'm trying to keep this fairly canon compliant. I thought of putting one of them in a different magic school but I don't think either of them would fit in at Durmstrang or Beaubatons and I really don't want to make up my own. I also needed a reason for John to have left the magical community so in this story I've made him a squib. I'm sorry if I anger anyone but it just fit the best. I figured this has made him extremely qualified to be the Muggle Studies professor.**

 **How is it so far? Should I continue? Any glaring mistakes? Are they ooc? Anything in particular you want to happen? Where should I go with this?**

 **Please Review!**


	2. On the Train Part 1: Alternative Motive

**Author's Note: I just realized how long it's been since I last read the HP books so I apologize if I muck up timelines or events. Also, thank you so much to those that reviewed! I'm glad to hear you are enjoying my story so far. In response to your comments:**

 **insolitasum: Thank you for reassuring me. I like to let people in on a bit of my thought process just to keep confusion at bay and give people a bit of different view sometimes. I'm probably going to be basing Sherlock and John's ages roughly around Ben and Martin's ages. They are only five or so years apart so if they had both gone to Hogwarts, John would have been at Sherlock's sorting. Also, I feel like everyone would know of Sherlock Holmes by the end of the year if they went to the same school. He's just too unique.**

 **Sarah(Guest): Glad to hear that they aren't to ooc. That's a huge concern of mine. They are such amazing characters that I feel like I owe it to Moffat and Gatiss to keep their personalities as they are. This fic is gen, meaning there are going to be no pairings that aren't canon. Sorry Johnlock shippers. I love the way the writers play with the deep and unique bond that Sherlock and John have. I love the running gag that everyone thinks they are a couple and I may slide in some jokes now and then, however I don't want to ruin the carefully balanced relationship that Moffat and Gatiss so painstakingly constructed.**

 **Just one last thing: Mary. I love her character and the relationship between her, John and Sherlock, however, writing her in would complicate things a bit too much for me. With regards to the Sherlock timeline, imagine Reichenbach and The Empty Hearse happened without John meeting Mary. I may add her in later but for now I'm leaving her out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Why?"

"What?" Sherlock looked over at John, face contorted with confusion. John sighed as he looked up from his notebook. The two men were sitting in a train compartment on the Hogwarts express, on their way to said magical school. John had taken to writing in a journal since his laptop wouldn't function at Hogwarts. Something about magic interfering with muggle technology. They had left Baker Street early that morning to catch their ride to the school and hadn't spoken a word to each other since the train rolled out of the station. John had begun to document their journey as Sherlock sprawled across the opposite seat, retreating to his mind palace only to be pulled out of it an hour later when John finally broke the silence.

"Why are we here, Sherlock?" Sherlock frowned.

"John, we've been over this. Dumbledore was in need of staff members so we are going to Hogwarts to take over the classes. You seem to have trouble getting that through your head."

"No, Sherlock. I know _what_ we're here to do, but _why?_ "

"I'm sorry? I don't understand your question," Sherlock said, perplexed. John took a deep breath.

"Listen. Sherlock. Do you really expect me to believe that you have no alternative motive for taking the job?" No response. John sighed. "Look. You must have left the magical community for a reason and I seriously doubt you're returning now because you've suddenly found a calling in _teaching_ of all things, even if it is a magic school. There's obviously something else that has caught your attention. What is it?" As John finished speaking, a small smile began to creep onto Sherlock's face.

"Good, John," he said with a grin. "Your deduction skills are improving. There may still be hope for you yet." The detective readjusted himself so he was sitting upright, directly across from John, and pulled something out of his coat. "You are correct in saying that I have an alternative reason for taking the position. How much have you been keeping up with the wizarding world, John?"

"Not at all really. The only news I get comes from occasional letters from Harry and even those rarely deal with anything beyond her personal, day-to-day life. I haven't had contact with the magical community for years now." Sherlock frowned.

"How much have you heard about The Boy Who Lived?"

"Only that his name is Harry and he somehow defeated You-Know-Who as a baby." The detective nodded.

"Hmm. Those are just the very basics. Let me fill you in a little on what happened that night." John set down his journal and got comfortable as his friend began the story.

"Twelve years ago, the Dark Lord attacked the Potters at their home in Godric's Hollow. James and Lily Potter were killed, and the only survivor was their one year old son, Harry Potter, after the killing curse rebounded leaving only a scar as proof that it happened. Nobody is quite sure why the curse rebounded. There are many theories; I even have a few of my own, however, the exact happenings of that night have yet to be re-created and, as such, there is no evidence to support further investigation. Anyway, what is interesting is that there had been a Fidelius Charm cast on the Potter house, meaning Lily and James Potter must have been betrayed by their Secret Keeper. The man who was their Secret Keeper was a close friend of James and was reported to have, later that night, killed twelve muggles and another old friend of Lily and James'. His name is Sirius Black and he has been imprisoned in Azkaban ever since...Until recently, when he supposedly broke out and is now at large in the wizarding world."

Sherlock finished his story looking all too happy with this turn of events. He opened up the newspaper that he had pulled out of his coat earlier and showed John the front page where there was a moving picture of Sirius Black yelling at the camera. John had to take a moment to process the overload of information.

"And how do you know all this?"

"Most of this is common knowledge by now," the detective replied. "However, I had been an... acquaintance of sorts of James Potter and his little group. Helped them out every now and again." John sent Sherlock a suspicious look, but otherwise left the matter alone.

"So, this Boy Who Lived, survived a killing curse against all odds, defeated the Dark Lord, and now the murderer who betrayed his parents is on the loose, and you've taken up a teaching position so you can get close enough to investigate." Sherlock's smirk was all the confirmation John needed. "But there's one thing that I don't quite understand."

"What is it?"

"Why a school? Won't classes just get in the way?"

"This is Harry Potter's third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If Sirius Black is indeed after Harry, as many seem to suspect-"

"Then we don't have to chase him. He'll come to us."

"Exactly." Sherlock returned to his thinking position and closed his eyes.

"Brilliant," John said, thinking about how his flatmate's features lit up at the prospect of a new case. It was then that John wondered why Sherlock had decided to live in the muggle world. He hadn't had the chance to ask before, but now was as good a time as ever.

"Sherlock."

"Yes, John?"

"What made you decide to leave the magical world? Why didn't you just do what you do now and solve cases for the Ministry or something?" The consulting detective opened his eyes and looked up at his friend.

"I got bored." John just stared at the man, mouth slightly agape.

"You got bored."

"Yes. I got bored." _Of course,_ John thought. _Leave it to Sherlock Bloody Holmes to get bored in a world full of magic._ Seeing John's face, Sherlock continued his explanation.

"In the wizarding world, there is a spell for everything. There are so many shortcuts, everything is handed to you. Magical criminals have it easy. A couple words are all it takes to commit a murder, and as long as you cast a few harmless spells afterwards, there is no way to trace it back to you. Muggles, on the other hand, have to be much more creative. It's the creativity that makes the cases worth my time. Also, I see enough of my brother as it is, nevermind having to deal with him at the Ministry, too."

"Mycroft really does have a finger in every pie, doesn't he?"

"And every cake, pastry, or any other type of fattening delicacy he could get his hands on."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for another short chapter. I tried to make it longer but I thought this was a good place to end it. The next chapter will probably introduce some HP characters and maybe include a dementor attack. Idk. I wasn't actually expecting to update so soon. I was sort of on a roll so I just went with it.**

 **How am I doing? Okay? Great? Terrible? What would you like to see happen or not happen? Have I made any terrible mistakes? Let me know! Feedback always helps!**

 **Please Review!**


	3. On the Train Part 2: Dementor Attack

**Author's Note: Hello lovely people who are still reading this! I'm sorry it took so long to update and I can't really promise faster updates in future. In return, I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the others. I think this chapter started off really well and then slowly went to shit. I really don't consider myself a writer so any feedback or criticism would be extremely helpful. Also, if there is anything inaccurate in my story please let me know. I haven't read HP in ages and don't really remember exactly what happens. Without further ado, to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing at all.**

* * *

After finding out the real reason his flatmate decided to take the job, John was content to continue documenting the train ride in his journal. Sherlock once again retreated to his mind palace and the two men spent the next few hours in a comfortable silence. It had just gotten dark when they were interrupted by the screeching sound of the train breaking to a halt. John put down his journal.

"Sherlock."

"Hmm?"

"Why are we stopping?" John asked, looking out the window. He couldn't see anything through the darkness. "This isn't the school, is it?"

"No. I expect we are picking up our 'visitors' now."

"Visitors?"

"Or 'guards' if you'd prefer," Sherlock remained motionless as he recited information from his mind palace. "Dementors. Dark creatures that feed upon human happiness and can, literally, suck out your soul. They are the jailers of the great wizarding prison Azkaban. These creatures are the reason why it is so feared and why only one wizard is reported to have ever escaped." The detective's eyes opened as he turned to his flatmate. "Also, one of the reasons I wish to find Mr. Black. It would take someone quite clever to get past Azkaban's defenses undetected." By this point, Sherlock was grinning in a way that would have worried any sane individual. John was unperturbed. The army doctor has had enough experience dealing with his eccentric flatmate to recognize his enthusiasm about murderers as a unique passion rather than an unhealthy obsession. John shook his head upon seeing the excited glint in his friend's eyes.

"So these big scary monsters are coming on the train with us? Why?"

"Dumbledore informed me of this in his letter. The 'big scary monsters', as you put it, are to act as guards at Hogwarts in case Sirius Black comes to pay a visit to his godson."

"His godson?"

"Harry Potter." John was shocked.

"Does Harry know?"

"Unlikely."

"You'd better not tell him."

"What makes you think I would do that?"

"You're a massive show off. Things like this need to be handled carefully. Not revealed in an offhanded comment as if it was 'obvious'. Is it just me or did it get colder in here?" John moved away from the window that just began to frost over. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"It's just the Dementors."

"Should we be worried? I mean, if these things are as bad as you say, should they really be around the students? Do the students have any defense against them?"

"The only defense against Dementors is high level magic, however, the headmaster has informed me that they are not here to harm the students. The most those children should feel is minor, temporary depression. The ones affected the most would be you or me and I can fend them off if necessary." Sherlock paused. "Although, there may be one student who has experienced enough to be affected by them." John froze.

"Harry."

John leapt up and left the compartment, Sherlock following close behind. They moved as fast as they could through the train, occasionally having to shove past confused students who had gotten up to figure out why they were stopped. Fortunately John's firm demeanor and Sherlock's intimidating figure helped them clear the walkway with little trouble. They reached their destination just as a Dementor was entering the compartment. John charged forward.

"Oi! Leave 'em alone!"

"John! Don't!" Sherlock warned as the Dementor switched it's focus to the army doctor. As John stared at the creature he could feel the cold creeping up around him. He could feel despair, sadness, heartache, loss, fear; every negative emotion he had ever experienced, all welled up inside him. Any positive emotions were sucked up and snuffed out by the mere presence of this creature before him. It was overwhelming. He began to hear sounds as his vision darkened. Sounds of battle. Sounds of _war._ Explosions, men screaming-

"John!"

Men _dying._

"John! Listen to me!"

Suddenly he was standing on pavement. He was in front of Bart's. The phone was to his ear.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

 _'Goodbye, John.'_

That was the last John heard before everything went dark.

* * *

When John woke up, the first thing he noticed was that they were moving. The familiar rumbling sound of the train was back. The second thing he noticed was that he was not comfortable at all. He was lying down on the seat of the train compartment, arms and neck at odd angles. He sat up. That's when he noticed the third thing. Sherlock wasn't there. Instead there were three teens staring at him from the other side of the compartment. John stared back for a bit before clearing his throat.

"This isn't my compartment is it?" The students looked at him oddly for a moment before the girl with the bushy brown hair spoke up.

"Um... No. Not exactly. Er... Well. Sir, what exactly do you remember?" John thought for a minute. Suddenly, the memories flooded back, hitting him like a ton of bricks. He stiffened.

"The Dementor. It was on the train. Sherlock and I- Sherlock. Where's Sherlock?"

"Slow down, mate," said the freckle-faced boy. "After that thing was gone and you collapsed, your friend dumped you here and disappeared. Said something about finding the sweets trolley and just ran off."

"Why the sweets trolley?"

"No idea," he shrugged. "Who the heck are you, anyway? Ow! Hermione? What was that for?"

"Don't be rude, Ronald! He distracted that thing when it was attacking Harry," She turned to John. "Are you a professor?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"You 'suppose so'?"

"Yeah, well. I didn't really get a choice."

"Oh, don't be dramatic John. You could have refused," Said a deep voice from the door. Sherlock swept into the compartment, handing something to the disheveled, black-haired boy sitting between the the two other teens, before sitting next to John and handing him one, too.

"Chocolate Frog?"

"Don't let it escape. It took me ages to explain to the trolley lady why I only carry muggle money, and ages more to convince her to give them to me anyway."

"And how did you manage that?"

"I told her it was important."

"Important? You lied to her for chocolate?"

"I didn't lie. Chocolate has natural anti-depressant properties and is an effective remedy for Dementor attacks. You and Mr. Potter both need it after that encounter." John looked at the bespectacled boy who had yet to open his frog.

"You're Harry Potter?" The boy nodded. John sighed. He looked around at the people gathered in the compartment. The three students still seemed quite confused and Sherlock wasn't making any moves to explain anything. "Okay. Hold on. Why don't we start over with proper introductions this time?" The bushy haired girl nodded but Sherlock interrupted.

"Chocolate first."

* * *

After Sherlock was sure John and Harry had finished their chocolate, it was time for introductions.

"Okay, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley," said the red headed boy.

"Harry Potter. But apparently you already knew that." John shook hands with each one of them.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter. I'm Dr. John Watson and this is my friend and colleague, Sherlock Holmes." Hermione's eyes widened after hearing the name.

"I knew that name sounded familiar! You're the famous muggle detective, Sherlock Holmes!"

"Detective, yes. Muggle, no."

"Is that how you do it then?" Ron asked. "You use magic to catch the muggles?" John cringed. If looks could kill, Sherlock would have murdered the poor boy on the spot. Although he pretends he doesn't care what people think of him, the detective does not take well to his skill being questioned. After The Fall, anything resembling doubt in his abilities became a sore spot. John could sense him deducing the boy, looking for a weakness to expose and decided to step in before Sherlock could emotionally scar anyone.

"No. He doesn't use magic at all. In fact, I've lived with him for years and only found out he was a wizard yesterday." The students gaped.

"You live together?" Ron asked. "Are you-? You know..." John groaned and dropped his face into his hands.

"Why does everyone automatically assume we're together?"

"It's a valid hypothesis given that we share a flat and the unusual amount of time we spend together."

"You're not helping! To answer your question, No. He's not my boyfriend. Never has been, never will be." Hermione, who was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, decided to change the topic.

"So, anyway, Dr. Watson, what was that thing that attacked you and Harry?" She asked. "And why was it on the train?" Before John could say anything, Sherlock spoke.

"That was a Dementor. They are Dark creatures that feed on happy memories and emotions. Although they cause most humans in the vicinity to feel negatively, the ones affected by them the most are those who have experienced truly terrible things. They cannot be destroyed and cannot be fought with through any physical means. The only defense against them is high level magic. As for why they were on the train, I assume they were looking for Sirius Black." Harry's eyes widened in recognition at the name. _He must know Sirius is looking for him_ , John thought.

"Wait a minute. Professor Watson, if there is a spell to defend against the Dementors, why didn't you use it?" John looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Because I couldn't."

"What d'you mean 'couldn't'? Did you not have your wand?"

"I don't have a wand." The students were shocked. A wizard without a wand? Sherlock snorted.

"And you call _me_ a drama queen. Dr. Watson did not do the spell because he couldn't. He does not have a wand because it would be useless to him anyway, as he cannot perform magic." The students' eyes got even wider.

"You're a muggle!?" Ron asked in disbelief. "What about the statute of secrecy? How did you get here? A muggle professor at-?"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "He can't be a muggle. I remember now. I read about Dementors in a book. Muggles can't see them." Sherlock looked at her.

"Good to see someone is using their head." John rolled his eyes and turned to Ron.

"I'm a squib. Non-magical child born into a magical family."

"Oh."

"Hang on, Professor," Harry said. "If you can't use magic, what subject will you be teaching?"

"Muggle Studies. And Sherlock will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." The students looked at each other. Hermione spoke.

"Have you heard about the curse on that position?" She asked.

"Curse?"

"No teacher has lasted more than one year in the last 50 years."

"What happens to them?"

"Different things. The professor last year was a total fraud that wiped his own memory trying to use a dodgy wand."

"Yeah, and the one before that had Voldemort's face on the back of his head."

"His what!?" John spluttered.

"Long story."

"Well," Sherlock said. "Seeing as I don't have a Dark Lord stuck to the back of my head, and my wand is in working order, I think I stand a fair chance of making it through the year. Whether we come back or not, is a completely different topic."

"One that we should probably not get into just yet, because I believe we have arrived." John said, looking out the window at the train platform. Students were already streaming out of the compartments. "We need to go gather our things from our compartment so, see you at dinner!" With that, Sherlock and John left the three teenagers intrigued by their new professors.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry that was really rushed at the end but I'm tired and really wanted to get an update out before leaving on holidays. So, Dementor attack! I needed a way of getting John and Sherlock to interact with the Golden Trio because they can't fend off Dementors on their own yet and Lupin isn't there because Sherlock took the job. Also I needed John and Sherlock to be able to talk a bit before meeting the students. I love writing dialogue between John and Sherlock but writing a scene with more than three characters irritates me. Also, I have no idea how to write Ron. Anyway, how is it so far? Next will be the feast.**

 **Good? Bad? Great? Terrible? What should happen next? I don't really have a plan so ideas are definitely welcome! Feedback always helps!**

 **Please Please Please Review!**


	4. Arrival

**Author's Note: AHHH! I'm so sorry it's been so long! I'm trying to plot out the next few chapters and put together some sort of storyline and I've been super busy. I'm not totally satisfied with this chapter but I feel like I needed to update. I'll try to get the next one out sometime this week. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. It really helps my motivation. This chapter I actually used the book for. Most of the great hall scene is almost word for word what JKR wrote with some changes just so Sherlock and John would fit in. Also, I do my best but I'm from Canada and the story is not brit-picked so if there are any things that are incorrect please correct me. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sherlock.**

* * *

After getting off the train, The Golden Trio made their way to the carriages with the other returning students. Upon arriving at the school, Harry and Hermione were pulled aside by Professor McGonagall to check over Harry and sort out Hermione's timetable. By the time they rejoined Ron, the sorting had already been completed. Seated in the great hall, the Trio noticed that two of the seats at the staff table were still vacant and began to get worried.

"Professor Watson and Professor Holmes aren't here yet," Harry observed.

"What's taking them so long?" Ron asked, earning an exasperated look from Hermione.

"They did mention leaving their things in another compartment. They're probably on their way now," she said.

"They're taking a bloody long time then. Do you reckon they got lost?"

"Of course not, Ronald! They're teachers. I'm sure they can find their own way to the Great Hall."

The whispers that were caused when Harry entered the room flared to life once again as the students began noticing not one, but two empty seats at the staff table. These whispers were silenced, however, the moment Dumbledore stood up to begin his speech.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast... As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." Harry remembered what Mrs. Weasley had said about Dumbledore not being happy with the Dementors guarding the school. Dumbledore continued to warn the students about the Dementors and the consequences of attempting to leave the school grounds without permission.

"On a happier note," Dumbledore continued cheerfully. "I am pleased to welcome three new teachers to our ranks this year. I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at eachother, stunned. Then they joined in with the applause, which was tumultous at the Gryffindor table in particular. Harry leaned forward to see Hagrid, who was ruby red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

"We should have known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have set us a biting book?"

Once the noise died down, Dumbledore began speaking again. "As many of you have probably noticed, two of our staff are absent at the moment. Do not fret. They are on their way and, I suspect, will be here soon. In fact, I believe they are here now." As he shifted his twinkling gaze to the large double doors of the Great Hall, the staff and students followed suit, becoming aware of the sound of voices filtering through the doors. The doors burst open revealing a tall, imposing figure and a shorter, but no less intimidating one bickering between themselves as they strode up the walkway towards the front of the hall.

"How did you even manage that? How do you get lost in a school you lived at for seven years!?"

"It's been over a decade, John! You can't seriously expect me to remember every little detail of the building after that amount of time."

"Actually, yes I can! With that bloody massive mind palace of yours I figure you would have the whole layout stored away somewhere!"

"I can't keep everything! If I knew I would be returning, I wouldn't have deleted it!"

"You should at least be able to remember the way to the Great Hall!"

"It wasn't important at the time!"

"You're a stubborn arse, you know that!?"

"Obviously! You're in no place to talk! You've been so busy arguing with me you haven't even taken a proper look around yet!" At some point, previously, they had reached the front of the hall and were now bickering in front of the headmaster and the entire school. Upon hearing this, John stopped to actually take in his surroundings. Sherlock smirked at the awed look on his best friend's face as he took in the Hogwarts Great Hall for the first time. As the stunned silence of the student body dissipated, the whispers stared up again. Albus Dumbledore smiled as he began to introduce the newcomers.

"On account of Professor Jamison's retirement, please welcome our new Muggle Studies professor, Dr. John Watson." There was hesitant applause from the still stunned students and a few sneers from the direction of the Slytherin table. Obviously the subject was not popular with many of the purebloods. Dumbledore continued.

"And a warm welcome to Professor Holmes who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." The stunned silence was followed by more hesitant applause and even more hushed whispers as the two new teachers took their seats at the head table.

 _Holmes? As in Sherlock Holmes?_

 _Isn't he that Muggle detective?_

 _What's he doing here?_

These were just a few of the statements Harry heard from the students around him before Ron got his attention.

"Look at Snape!" He hissed in Harry's ear.

Professor Snape was giving Holmes a peculiar look. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, but Harry was taken aback by the expression on the potion master's face. Snape's expression was a mixture of distaste, confusion, and irritation all at once with a flash of recognition.. There was something else there that Harry couldn't place right away. When he did though, he was surprised. There was just the tiniest glimmer of grudging respect leaving Harry with even more questions about the not-so-muggle detective.

* * *

After getting over the shock of food appearing before his very eyes, John turned to Sherlock. Being an outsider in the magical community, John was confused by the students' reactions to his and Sherlock's new positions. Before he could even open his mouth, however, Sherlock beat him to it.

"You have questions," he stated.

"Ah... yeah. What-?" Was all John was able to utter before Sherlock launched into his explanation.

"Many traditional pureblooded families are extremely prejudiced against Muggles and Muggleborns. An idea I find ridiculous and, frankly, appalling. There is no evidence that blood status corresponds to magical ability. I know of many powerful Muggleborns and many, many incompetent purebloods. Unfortunately, tradition is hard to break and the subject of Muggle Studies is frowned upon by some of the more ancient bloodlines. As such, Muggle Studies professors are often unpopular with students from the snake house especially. The fact that you are a squib will not help this matter so, I suggest that you keep your guard up at all times in case some of the meaner spirited students decide to... take action. Seeing as you have no way to counter curses and jinxes, try to stay with at least one member of the staff at all times. I suppose part of the students reaction could also be attributed to the fact that they were not expecting a replacement Muggle Studies professor and another part to our rather... unorthodox entrance."

"How could you forget the location of a room this size!?" Sherlock did not dignify this with a response, instead continuing with the rest of his explanation, undeterred.

"As for my, supposedly, 'warm welcome', unlike the Muggle Studies position, the 'curse' on the DADA position means that the students will be watching me closely, most likely wondering whether or not I will make it through the year. Those twins at the Gryffindor table have already started a betting pool."

"How did you-? No, never mind. Go on."

"While my name is not as well known here as Muggle London, the Holmes family is one of the oldest known pureblood families in the wizarding world. Additionally, many of the students here have at least one Muggle parent and grew up in the Muggle world where my name is well known to the public."

"Do you think any of them could have connected you to Mycroft?"

"Doubtful. While Mycroft basically runs both the Muggle and wizarding government, his involvement is not usually common knowledge. Although, it is possible that some students may have parents that were here at the same time as me or Mycroft. While unlikely, another explaination is that students have discovered our... legacy... on their own."

"Legacy?" John asked.

"Mycroft had the top marks in the school for all of his seven years. He was the perfect student. He was a prefect in his fifth and sixth years and was awarded the title of Head Boy in his seventh."

"And you?" He received no response.

* * *

After the feast, Sherlock and John made their way to the DADA office and living quarters where they would be staying until further notice. While normally, Professors would have their own rooms attached to their classrooms, Dumbledore claimed that an incident with Peeves the Poltergeist and an unstable potion had recently rendered the Muggle Studies classroom and living quarters completely uninhabitable until further notice. Due to this, John was forced to room with Sherlock for the time being. Not that either of them particularly minded. Dumbledore was able to enlarge the DADA quarters to include an extra bedroom and a living room and, after some alterations from Sherlock, aside from the lack of a kitchen, the layout was remarkably similar to their own flat back at Baker Street. John thought that it was quite comforting and found that he rather preferred this arrangement. After all, God knows what Sherlock would get up to if left unattended for too long. Also, there would be no trips across the castle just to help Sherlock with something that he simply couldn't be bothered to do himself.

After unpacking his trunk, John made his way to the living area where Sherlock was sprawled on the couch, hands steepled under his chin, eyes closed. John settled himself by the fireplace where a nearly perfect copy of his chair was placed.

"So, thinking about the case?" The only indication that Sherlock heard him was a small affirmative grunt. That was when John noticed the cup of gently steaming tea sitting on the table next to him.

"You made tea?" John asked. His flatmate looked at him, puzzled.

"What?"

"Tea. Did you make it?"

"Of course not, John. How could I have made tea? We have no kitchen."

"I don't know. Magic?"

"One of the things that magic cannot do is create food."

"Well, where did it come from then?"

"House Elves, most likely."

"House Elves?"

"Yes, John. House Elves. A race of small magical beings whose purpose in life is to serve their master."

"So they're slaves?" John asked feeling a bit sorry for the creatures.

"In a way, yes. However, when serving a master that treats them well, they enjoy their jobs immensely. There is no greater joy for them than pleasing the ones they serve. The Hogwarts Elves in particular can get quite chatty. They're the ones who clean the castle and cook the meals. They are rather similar to Mrs. Hudson, actually." John nodded.

"Ah, so that's why you never questioned where your morning tea came from."

* * *

 **Author's Note: It feels too short... Well anyway, a few things. First, the Muggle Studies professor before Charity Burbage was never named. I only know that he was male. Second, I'm not sure quite how staff lodging works at Hogwarts but from what I've gathered, teachers sleep in rooms either in or at least near their office and classroom. Im just going to say that the rooms are connected to the office. Also, I wanted Sherlock and John to stay together for a few reasons but mostly because I need it that way for a future scene. The conversation about the house elves wasn't planned, but i feel like Sherlock would have grown up with house elves around and would just dismiss magically appearing tea. Anyway please give me feedback! Any questions? Concerns? Corrections? Let me know! I'm also open to ideas. Please Review!**


	5. Not an update!

p style="text-align: center;"strongI am so sorry. I hate, hate, hate when people do this and I'm ashamed to be doing it myself but this is NOT AN UPDATE. First off, thank you so much to everyone who followed and favourited this story and especially those who reviewed. I cannot express how happy it makes me to receive feedback for my, frankly, mediocre writing. I deeply apologize for the wait and I promise I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY! I have started writing again and I have the next two chapters outlined. Chapter 6 is actually almost done but I'm stuck on a part of chapter 5 and cannot post until that's finished. I have a ton of things going on right now so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I'm trying so please don't give up on this story. If anything, send me ideas and suggestions. Maybe that will get the ideas flowing. I don't know. Once again thank you and sorry. I will try to update as soon as possible and who knows? It may be a double chapter update. So, until next time./strong/p 


End file.
